Phone Booth
''Phone Booth ''is a 2003 American psychological thriller film about a man who is held hostage in a telephone booth by a sniper. It stars Colin Farrell, Forest Whitaker, Katie Holmes, Radha Mitchell and Kiefer Sutherland. The film was directed by Joel Schumacher, with music composed by Harry Gregson-Williams. The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 15, 2002, but was delayed until April 4, 2003 due to the Beltway sniper attacks. Phone Booth recieved positive reviews upon its release. Plot Stu Shepard (Colin Farrell) is an arrogant New York City publicist who has been courting a woman named Pam (Katie Holmes) behind his wife Kelly's (Radha Mitchell) back. He uses the last remaining public phone booth in the city to contact Pam. During the call, he is interrupted by a pizza delivery man, who attempts to deliver a free pizza to him, but Stu rudely turns him away. As soon as Stu completes his call to Pam, the phone rings. Stu answers, to find that the caller, who knows his name, warns him not to leave the booth, and says he will say hello to Pam for him. He also says he will call Kelly, leaving Stu panicked. The caller tells Stu that he has tested two previous individuals who have done wrong deeds in a similar manner (one was a pedophile, the other was a company insider who cashed out his stock options before the share price collapsed), giving each a chance to reveal the truth to those they wronged, but in both cases, neither agreed and were killed. To demonstrate the threat, the caller fires a suppressed sniper rifle at a toy robot sold by a nearby vendor; the damage is unseen by anyone but Stu and the caller himself. The caller demands that Stu confess his feelings for Pam to both Kelly and Pam to avoid being killed. The caller contacts Pam, and puts her on line with Stu, who reveals that he is married. The caller then hangs up, telling Stu to call Kelly himself. As Stu hesitates, the booth is approached by three prostitutes demanding to use the phone. Stu refuses to leave, having been warned by the caller to stay in the booth and not reveal the situation. Leon (John Enos III), the prostitutes' pimp, joins his charges, smashes the side of the booth, grabs at Stu in a headlock and starts punching him. The caller offers Stu to "make him stop" and asks if he can hear him, which Stu just answers positively causing the caller to misunderstand Stu that he wants him to shoot Leon. The caller does and Leon staggers away before collapsing dead in the street. The prostitutes immediately blame Stu, making a scene over Leon's body, accusing him of having a gun as the police and news crews converge on the location. Police Captain Ed Ramey (Forest Whitaker), already suspecting Stu of being the killer, corners the streets with police roadblocks and starts trying to negotiate with him to leave the booth, but Stu rejects, telling the caller that there is no way they can incriminate him; the caller proves him wrong, pointing to a handgun that was planted in the roof of the phone booth. Both Kelly and Pam soon arrive on the scene. The caller demands Stu tell Kelly the truth, which he does. The caller then orders Stu to choose between Kelly and Pam, and the woman he does not choose will be killed. While on the phone with the caller, Stu secretly uses his cell phone to call Kelly, allowing her to overhear his conversation with the caller. She, in turn, quietly informs Captain Ramey of this. Meanwhile, Stu continues to confess to everyone that his whole life is a lie, to make himself look more important than he really is and attempt to get him to forget his early life in the Bronx. Stu's confession provides sufficient distraction to allow the police to trace the payphone call to a nearby building, and Ramey uses coded messages to inform Stu of this. Stu warns the caller that the police are on the way, and the caller replies that if he is caught, then he will kill Kelly. Panicked, Stu grabs the handgun and leaves the booth, screaming for the sniper to kill him instead of Kelly or Pam. The police fire upon Stu, while a smaller force breaks into the room that the caller was tracked to, only to find the gun and a man's corpse. Stu regains consciousness to find the police only fired rubber bullets at him, stunning but not harming him. Stu and Kelly happily reunite. As the police bring down the body, Stu identifies it as the pizza delivery man from earlier. Stu gets medical treatment at a local ambulance; as he does, a man with a large rifle case (Kiefer Sutherland) passes by and says that he regrets killing the pizza deliverer and warns Stu that if his new-found honesty does not last, he will be hearing from him again. The Caller disappears into the crowd, and Stu is unable to call out because the paramedic had just injected him with morphine. Cast *Colin Farrell as Stu Shepard *Kiefer Sutherland as The Caller *Radha Mitchell as Kelly Shepard *Katie Holmes as Pamela McFadden *Forest Whitaker as Captain Ed Ramey *Paula Jai Parker as Felicia *Arian Ash as Corky *Tia Texada as Asia *John Enos III as Leon *Richard T. Jones as Sergeant Cole *Keith Nobbs as Adam Production *Larry Cohen originally pitched the concept of a film that takes place entirely within a phone booth to Alfred Hitchcock in the 1960s. Hitchcock liked the idea, but he and Cohen were unable to figure out a sufficient plot reason for keeping the film confined to a booth, and hence they never made the idea into a film. It was only after the late 1990s that Cohen revisited the concept again, when the idea of the sniper came to him. He remarked that the early test audiences reacted as well to it as they had to earlier hits like Die Hard and Speed. *The principal photography on the film was completed in ten days, with an additional two days of establishing shots, pickups, and re-shoots. This accelerated filming schedule was aided by the adoption of French hours, a work schedule that skips the typical one-hour production shutdown for lunch break. *At first, this film was believed to be a rip-off of a film released earlier known as Liberty Stands Still but many critics including Roger Ebert clarified that Phone Booth had been in production for far longer and that it was technically the other way around. *The film is set in real time, so the timespan in which the film takes place is as long as it takes to watch it, much like the television series "24", which also stars Kiefer Sutherland. Like "24", it also uses split screens. Although the film is set in New York City, it was filmed in front of what is now the CB1 Gallery in downtown Los Angeles, in November 2000. This is made evident by the LACMTA buses periodically driving by. The exact location of the phone booth in the movie is the corner of West 5th Street & Frank Court, as evidenced by the black gate in the background. Reception Phone Booth received mixed to positive reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a score of 71% based on reviews from 187 critics, with the consensus: "Quick pacing and Farrell's performance help make Phone Booth a tense nail-biter." At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film received an average score of 56 based on 35 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Remake/Legacy * Like many blockbusters, Phone Booth was one of hundreds of films remade without permission in Bollywood. The result was 2010's Knock Out which was poorly received critically and didn't make back it's budget. * Writer Larry Cohen later wrote similar films, penning them as part of his "phone" trilogy; they were 2004's Cellular and 2009's Messages Deleted. Category:Films Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard scenario films with trapped characters Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:20th Century Fox movies Category:Forest Whitaker action films Category:Kiefer Sutherland action films Category:Die Hard in a Phone Booth scenario movies Category:Colin Farrell action films Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Die Hard scenarios set in New York Category:2000 era releases Category:2003 Category:Joel Schumacher film productions